


Simplemente un caramelo

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Resumen</strong>: En donde Danny es más listo de lo que parece y Steve se distrae</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplemente un caramelo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea1santome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/gifts).



> **Notas:** Mi regalo de cumpleaños para Lea_santome. Espero que lo disfrutes! Te echamos de menos en este fandom!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Declaro que los personajes no son míos, sólo los tomo prestados para disfrutar un ratito… y declaro que soy incapaz de escribir algo que no sea slash si involucra a estos dos.

 

            Steve conducía como un poseso, y de nada servían las protestas de Danny, que le decía que no tenían prisa, el caso estaba cerrado ya y simplemente se dirigían al cuartel general.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta prisa en hacer el papeleo?

Y Steve no solo no contestó, sino que enfocó todavía más su atención en la carretera, intentando olvidar que el rubio estaba a su lado.

No estaba enfadado, no nada por el estilo, pero necesitaba llegar a su oficina, sentarse en su sillón y olvidar que Danny le había estado volviendo loco todo el camino.

¿Y por qué? Pues porque el rubio encontró en la guantera una bolsa con varitas de regaliz que habían quedado ahí de su fin de semana con Grace, cuando habían ido al cine a ver la última de pixar, y se había dedicado a chupar una, pasándola de lado a lado de su boca, masticando y haciendo algún sonido que en ese momento se le antojaba obsceno, al tiempo que le ponía como una moto.

Porque no podía dejar de imaginarse otra cosa en lugar de aquel dulce.

-¿No puedes dejar de comer eso? ¿Sabes la de mierda que lleva en sus ingredientes? Colorantes nocivos que…

-Olvídalo, Steven. Estas varitas están de vicio. Además, son de las gordas, y yo nunca digo que no a una de las gordas.

¿Por qué tenía que decir esas cosas? Se dijo el marine apretando más el acelerador.

-Además, me tranquiliza- continuaba el detective ajeno a los pensamientos del SEAL-, porque, de lo contrario, en este momento a quien estaría mordiendo sería a ti.

Probablemente el frenazo fue demasiado brusco, Steve se quedó parado mirando a su compañero con los ojos muy abiertos mientras los coches de atrás hacían sonar sus cláxones.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

Steve seguía mirándole.

-Arranca el coche, Steve, ¡de una puñetera vez!

El líder del 5.0 reaccionó por fin y con un gruñido, puso el coche en marcha, intentando borrar todas las imágenes que habían pasado por su cabeza en ese momento.

* * *

Una de las cualidades de Danny como policía, era su facilidad para leer a las personas. Cuando estaba en Newark, varias veces le habían sugerido hacer criminología y unirse a las unidades de análisis de la conducta, algo que había rechazado sabiendo que eso le reduciría tiempo con su familia, cuando ésta todavía era bien avenida y feliz.

Eso no había mermado su interés por el tema, y, secretamente, se había graduado en criminología en la universidad a distancia, agudizando aún más su don para interpretar a la gente.

Cuando Lori se unió al equipo, habían quedado muchas veces para hablar sobre el tema, ella insistía en que debía decírselo al resto, mientras que Danny alegaba que con eso Steve encontraría una excusa más para librarse de ella. No le hacía falta su título para saber que la rubia estaba loca por Steve.

Y tampoco le hacía falta saber qué opinaba Steve al respecto, aunque encontraba una diversión especial en apretar los botones del marine.

Siempre en beneficio de la ciencia psicológica, claro.

Era por ello por lo que ahora se encontraba en la puerta de la oficina de su jefe al final de ese mismo día. Nuevamente con una vara de regaliz en la boca.

-¿Aún te quedan de esas?- Steve no ocultó el tono de disgusto en su voz

El rubio retiró el caramelo de su boca lentamente antes de contestar.

-No. ¿Quieres una?

-No, gracias. Alguien tiene que mantener toda la dentadura.

Danny sonrió y se acercó a su amigo.

-Probablemente haya un caramelo que te apetezca más

El marine aguantó la respiración.

-A… ¿a qué te refieres?

Danny se encogió de hombros con expresión inocente.

-Supongo que habrá algo que te guste, algo que de niño te haya gustado y ahora te evoque buenos recuerdos. ¿Has tomado alguna de estas?- dijo levantando el dulce de nuevo y llevándoselo de nuevo a la boca.

-Hace mucho que no las tomo. Ya no recuerdo su sabor- dijo Steve sin poder apartar los ojos de la boca de su amigo.

-Razón de más para que pruebes una

Danny se acercó mucho más, y se inclinó, quedando a escasos centímetros de su jefe. Para cuando éste se quiso dar cuenta, Danny le había besado dejándole en la boca un suave sabor a fresa.

Se relamió.

-Sabía que te gustaría- sonrió Danny sabiendo que no había cometido un error. Ya se había cansado de ese perpetuo baile entre los dos y, al ver la reacción ante las golosinas supo que aquel era el momento.

-Creo que necesito comprobarlo una vez más- dijo Steve con la voz ronca.

-¿Tú crees?

Y Steve se abalanzó sobre Danny, y ya lo tenía sentado sobre su mesa con los pantalones a medio bajar cuando recordó dónde estaban.

-Chin… Kono…- dijo sin dejar de besar el cuello del rubio.

-Se han ido hace una media hora.

El marine emitió un gemido y acercó su boca a la entrepierna de Danny.

-Fantástico. Ahora… déjame disfrutar de mi caramelo…


End file.
